


Finders, Keepers: The Art

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn



Series: Chapter Art For My Own Fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Ankle Cuffs, Aziraphale Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Bondage, Caught in the Act, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Nice Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Paintball, Pears, Platonic BDSM, Rimming, Shibari, Wall Sex, please do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: I decided to compile the embedded artwork from Finders, Keepers (Human AU) into a stand-alone work in case someone wanted to look without strictly needing to read through it.I will update this after the art is used in the story to help prevent spoilers for people who are following the fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Chapter Art For My Own Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860235
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. Table Of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finders, Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586873) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



> NSFW and Slightly NSFW will be marked in chapter titles and table of contents.

1 Table of Contents

2 Line Breaks

3 Aziraphale Under Stained Glass

4 Gabe Gets A Surprise (Slightly NSFW)

5 Crowley And Cleo

6 The Pear (Suggestive, but nothing below the shoulders visible)

7 Shenanigans in Tadfield (There's no I in Team)

8 Wall Slam, the Home Game (NSFW)

9 Instant Gratification (Slightly NSFW)

10 Sawhorse (NSFW) (CW: Bondage)

11 Strings (Slightly NSFW) (CW: Shibari)


	2. Line Break Art




	3. Chapter 3, Aziraphale Underneath Stained Glass




	4. Chapter 9, Gabe Gets A Surprise (Slightly NSFW)




	5. Chapter 9, Crowley And Cleo




	6. Chapter 10 The Pear (Suggestive, but nothing visible below the shoulders)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, Linebreaks, updated with art specific to this chapter.


	7. Chapter 10: Shenanigans in Tadfield (There is no I in Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, Linebreaks, updated with art specific to this chapter.


	8. Chapter 11:  Wall Slam, the Home Game (NSFW)




	9. Chapter 12: Instant Gratification (Slightly NSFW)




	10. Chapter 13: Sawhorse (NSFW) (CW: Bondage)




	11. Chapter 14: Strings (Slightly NSFW) (CW: Shibari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third in a three-part series of puppetry-inspired images.   
> The first, Instant Gratification, had Crowley in Aziraphale's lap and was inspired by ventriloquism.   
> The second, Sawhorse, was inspired by the Jim Henson style of puppetry where the puppeteer is beneath the stage controlling the puppet from beneath, often with the puppet's hands on strings or wires.   
> This piece, Strings, is inspired by classic marionettes, like Pinocchio, that were controlled by a series of strings manipulated by a puppeteer to move the puppet around more fully.   
> All three of these images had a spotlight, inspired by the various types of shadow puppetry ranging from something as complex as the use of a cyclorama on a stage to something as simple as a flashlight on a wall.


End file.
